melanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melany Nova (Melany Nova album)
Melany Nova is the eponymous debut studio album by Venezuelan singer-songwriter and actress Melany Nova. It was released on February 11, 2014, by the Warner Music Spain and worlwide through Warner Music Group on April 8, that same year. After signing a three-album deal in January 2013, by the age of 16, she began recording the album in Madrid, Spain alongside the producers Marius Montauban, Jesus Navarro and Carlos Jean. Nova co-writhe all the song from the album, and produced two of the eleven songs stardand edition. The album contains mainly Latin pop genre, with influences of pop rock and eurodance. The album received generally favorable reviews from music critics, who complimented Nova voice tecnique and the album's versatility content. The album quickly became a massive success in Spanish-speaking countries and consequently was successful in countries such as Brazil, Switzerland and in the United States, where was certified Diamond by Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA's Latin), for selling 680,000 album-equivalent units, and opped the [[Discography|US Top Latin Albums (Billboard)]], and [[Discography|US Latin Pop Albums (Billboard)]], while peaking at number twenty-eight at [[Discography|US Billboard 200]]. The album also was certified Diamond in Argentina, Brazil, Colombia, and Mexico. In Spain, the album was certified twelve times platinum, selling 480,000 copies, and thre times Diamond in Nova native country Venezuela, where selling 300,000 copies, and as October 2019, the album sold more than 4 million copies worlwide. At 15th Annual Latin Grammy Awards, Nova won for Best New Artist, Best Contemporary Pop Vocal Album and Song of the Year, while was nominated for Album of the Year, and Record of the Year, and also was nominated for Best Latin Pop Album at 57th Annual Grammy Awards, The album had total of five singles, lead single "Palabras Cruzadas" became an immediate success in Spain, topping the music chart for twenty-four consecutive weeks, and was certified fifteen times platinum by PROMUSICAE, while second single from the album "Triste Otoño" was a great success in many countries, peaking number one on the [[Discography|US Hot Latin Songs (Billboard)]], and top forty on [[Discography|US Billboard Hot 100]]. To date, the song sold over 5 million copies worldwide, becoming one of best selling singles of all time. The following singles, "Ya Quisieras Tú", "Rompiendo Todo", "Esto También Pasará" also had a significant impact on the music charts. Nova promoted the album during the concert tours, Tour Benvenutus between 2014 and 2015, and Tour De Verano 2015. Track listing ''Melany Nova ''– Standard edition # "Palabras Cruzadas" – 3:46 # "Llueve" – 3:13 # "Esto También Pasará" – 3:01 # "Cuéntame" – 3:12 # "Ya Quisieras Tú" – 3:22 # "Triste Otoño" – 3:18 # "Amigos Imaginarios"– 3:54 #"La Señal" – 4:09 # "Rompiendo Todo"– 3:23 # "Sin Frenos" – 4:13 # "Olvídate" – 3:26 # "Mil Y Una Estrellas" – 3:17 Melany Nova '' ''– Deluxe edition #"En El Medio de La Nada – 4:12 #"Perdón" – 3:46 #"Quien Diría" – 3:34 Melany Nova '' ''– U.S edition #"Crossword" – 3:43 #"Triste Otoño (Slozxy Remix)" – 3:12 Singles Singles from ''Melany Nova '' Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications